


orange was not the imposter

by m0ssylog



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and green helps em out :wink:, but they have a horny alien cock tht thinks on its own, orange is an alien who just wants to b a crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: every day i put on my silly astronaut suit and do my silly little tasks
Relationships: green/orange, orange/green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	orange was not the imposter

**Author's Note:**

> orange is nonbinary, they/them
> 
> also i have like ten stories in the works i’ll post here once i finish em but school is kicking my butt rn

A digital screen displays “CLEAN” and two sliding glass doors open. Green astronaut boots step through the doorway. Just as the man does so, the lights go out. A light turns on on his suit. Looking around for the wires he was supposed to fix, he comes across somebody else. Perking up, he steps up to them.  
“Hey, you in the orange suit.”  
The body turns. Everything about this person was normal exempt for a tear on their lower belly where a long tentacle sort of appendage was twitching. At the base of it where it connected to the body was six outreaching claws that emerged from skin folds.  
Green begins to scream but the orange suit shakes their hands. “Hey, hey, stop!” They step away from their task and explain, “I-I can’t let the others see this.” Even as the orange suit says this, Green continues to pull out a knife from a pocket. Orange freezes. “You’re... The imposter.”  
The alien steps to the side, their legs bending to begin running but their arms are pulled back. Their genitals swing and attach to the crotch of the green man’s suit. A knife meets the edge of their helmet.  
Doing his best to ignore the genital, he hisses, “What are you? Clearly I’m the imposter here, so what are you?”  
Barbs on the end of orange’s cock begin tearing at the suit.  
“Hey!” The man drops the knife as his boxers meet the air.  
Orange pulls at the appendage. “I’m sorry, it thinks on its own.” They hold it in their arms. From underneath where the suit is cut their skin is pink. That pink color fades into blues and purples on the genitalia. “Well...” They sigh, looking down, “I’m an alien. And I would never hurt a crewmate...” They look up. “But my cock won’t let me.”  
Green chuckles slightly. He sits down on the floor. After a little bit of silence he proposes, “Well, I can’t go out there like this. And the other imposter seems to have things covered.” He sits up on his knees. “So... I am pretty curious about that appendage of yours.”  
“Oh!” Orange steps forward and sits cross legged. The limb stays in the air instead of flopping into their lap. The barbs retract. “That’s probably the best option. Maybe it will calm down if... Ya know.” They laugh, feeling awkward in this new situation.  
The man doesn’t respond to that. He wasn’t sure if that was were this was going to go. What he did know is he wanted to understand the anatomy of this thing. With his heavy gloves, he runs a finger down the length. It’s smooth and porous, with slight veins like a human dick. In place of a head is a suction of sorts. Almost... A hole? Curious, he spreads the points the barbs were on and thumbs at the entrance.  
“Ah!” The orange suit’s helmet falls forward, trembling. “Nnmm.” They moan.  
The sounds make Green slightly aroused. He tries to ignore it. His thumb spreads the entrance slightly. Leaning in, he sees that it is in fact an oriface. Thumb keeping it spread, he slowly pushes a finger down inside it.  
Orange’s hands fall heavy on the ground as their whole torso leans forward. “Fuck!” They whimper, the folds at the base of the limb twitching.  
Okay, that was hot. Green can’t ignore his growing arousal anymore. Cock slowly hardening, he begins to run the finger in and out of the hole. The alien only moans and cries out more. Green can feel textures and a warmth similar to that of a vagina. In fact, it’s even lubing itself. Gloved finger coated in whatever the substance is, he continues to finger until the tent in his torn at boxers has grown fully. Then he takes his finger out.  
Panting, the orange suit asks, “Wh-why’d you stop?”  
“Rip my suit a bit more.” He responds, “I can’t get these damn boxers off.”  
Orange obliges. The barbs return and the genital tears the suit. They watch Green take off his underwear. His cock springs free. His skin is a warm tan color. He steps closer and pushes Orange onto the ground. Hearts pounding, their barbs retracting, they watch as the man places his own cock at the entrance.  
“Wait!” The alien cries out, putting a hand up.  
The man stops. Looking up, he replies, “What’s wrong?”  
Helmet shaking side to side, they sit up on their elbows. “I have a better idea.” Suddenly, their long cock pulls away from the man. The pikes the barbs sat atop of folded and crossed over each other. What they did was create a smooth top, creating a more penis-like limb.  
“Oh.” The human sits back on his knees. He rubs the glass on his helmet. “I... Haven’t done that too often.”  
Orange sits up.  
“But okay.” He lays down on his back and quickly spreads his own legs.  
The alien claps their hands with glee before crawling atop the other astronaut. Their cock aligns itself. The head rubs against the green suited man’s asshole. Just for a moment. Then, slowly pushes inside. The man arches his back as it stretches out his walls. The whole limb doesn’t even fit. To be fair, it looked to be more than a foot long. His gloved hands reach up and grip Orange’s suit. “Mm,” The alien mumbles, “I don’t think I’m going to fit all the way.”  
“I don’t care.” Green’s body trembles, “Just move. Please.” He looks to the side, afraid he heard someone.  
With a big breath, Orange steadies their legs and hips. They place their forearms on the ground beside Orange’s body. Then the appendage quickly begins thrusting in and out.  
“Ahh!” The man cries out, helmet falling back and the lip of it opening, “Sh-shit.” His body moves against the smooth airship floor with each push. Fog obstructs the helmet’s view and eventually he takes it off, throwing the helmet to the side.  
Orange sees before them a gorgeous man. With a large nose and deep brown eyes, dyed green hair and striking white teeth. In fact, his gloved hands reach up and take off their helmet. They let him. His eyes go wide at the sight and he only moans louder. Orange’s pink head is a large barbed mouth with eight eyes and four horns encompassing the surface of their head. A blue tentacle slides out of their mouth.  
“Oh-oh my go-ah-d.” The human’s eyebrows furrow, grunting, “Ah-ah.” Eventually he closes his eyes tight.  
Orange takes a still gloved hand and begins stroking his hard dick. “Fuck!” He cries out at that, mouth agape and panting.  
The tentacle from the alien’s mouth slides into his. It pistons in his mouth, grinding against the human teeth. It makes him gag slightly and muffles his loud groans. “You’re going to alert-nng-the other cr-crewmates.” Orange gets out through sharp, gritted teeth. The human’s walls are tightening. No doubt from the stimulation on his cock and mouth. They attempt to make the limb inside him go faster. In fact, more of the limb manages to push inside.  
Green whimpers and groans on the tentacle in his mouth. Shakily, he pulls it out to huff, “I-I’m gonna c-come.”  
The alien nods, half of their eyes closed. “I’m cl-close, too.” With a shift of their hips, the limb bends in on itself and pushes the whole length inside the human’s asshole.  
“Ah-ahhh!” Green orgasms, spurts of semen flying onto his suit. His shoulders jerk forward and his legs grip the other’s sides.  
The cock shifts and twists until finally, Orange begins to orgasm as well. They let out a hearty groan as the end of it opens up and releases alien semen into the man. Panting, the limb slides out when they’re done. What follows is a large pool of purple glowing semen.  
The human sits up and looks down. His brown eyes twinkle. “W-well...” He laughs, “That was something.”  
Orange begins to laugh too. But the lights go back on. A door opens and the two turn to look. A cyan suited human holds a knife and stops in her tracks before them. The three pause. Then Cyan screeches, “What the fuck are you doing?! We need to go kill the crewmates!” She points her knife towards Orange. “Where there three imposters today?”


End file.
